


Flower Crowns, Really?

by JournalOfDeath



Series: Twdg drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Aasim, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: "Oh come on!"   Aasim snickers hearing his boyfriends shout of annoyance. As soon as Mitch walked out of the room, Aasim let a laugh escape his lips.Mitch scowls at him, crossing his arms.  "Why do we have to wear these things?" He grumbles, rolling his eyes as he motions to the blue and white flower crown on his head
Relationships: Aasim/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Twdg drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595815
Kudos: 6





	Flower Crowns, Really?

"Oh come on!" Aasim snickers hearing his boyfriends shout of annoyance. As soon as Mitch walked out of the room, Aasim let a laugh escape his lips.   
  
Mitch scowls at him, crossing his arms. "Why do we have to wear these things?" He grumbles, rolling his eyes as he motions to the blue and white flower crown on his head.    
  
Aasim chuckles, adjusting his red and white crown on his head, being gentle not to move the flowers out of place. "Well, for one. Louis and Clem are getting married and they wanted everyone to wear them?" He arches a brow.    
  
Mitch rolls his eyes, but eyes Aasim. He had to admit, Aasim looked adorable.    
  
"What are you looking at?" Aasim tilts his head, a curious glint in his eyes. Mitch smirks and walks closer, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. "Well, nerd. I'm looking at you." He teases, Aasim rolls his eyes playfully.    
  
Sighing softly, Aasim reaches up and fixes Mitch's shirt collar, "I know you don't like these crowns, but I got to say. You look handsome." He says, looking up at Mitch, who had a fond smile on his lips and his cheeks light pink.   
  
The taller male clears his throat, leaning down he presses a kiss to Aasim's cheek. "Shut up, nerd. If anyone is handsome here, it's you." He grins at the blush dusting across Aasim's cheeks. 

“Shut up,” Aasim mumbles, Mitch chuckles and reaches down, lacing their fingers together. “Aw, books. You are blushing.” He snickers, Aasim huffs and pulls his hand away. 

_ Two can play this game. _

“Well,  _ bombs. _ Guess you are sleeping on the floor tonight.” Aasim smirks and walks out of the room.

Mitch blinks, what just happened? After two seconds it hit him. “Babe!” He calls, rushing out of the room, glaring when he spots Aasim laughing, leaning against the wall. 

“Works every time.” Aasim muses. Mitch rolls his eyes, walking over he grabs Aasim's hand, pulling him close to him. “God, I love you...Nerd.” He whispers, getting a swat to the shoulder. 

“I love you too, dork,” Aasim says, giving him that special smile saved just for him. The smile that sometimes leaves Mitch wondering, how did he get someone like Aasim?

~~~~~~~

_ “Mitch?  _ Mitch!” A voice yelled, snapping him out of his memory, Mitch blinks and looks behind him. Aasim was standing behind him, a worried frown on his lips. “Are you okay? You spaced out.” Aasim walks closer, then glances down at the old flower crown in Mitch's hands.

“You kept that? After all these years?” He muses, his frown twisting into a fond smile. Mitch nods, grinning at his  _ husband _ . “Of course I did, why wouldn't I?” He arches a brow, Aasim chuckles and crosses his arms. 

“I thought you didn't like them?” 

Mitch shook his head, setting down the withering crown down. “So?” He mumbles, making Aasim let out an exasperated huff. “Jesus bombs.” He mumbles, his husband was confusing sometimes. 

Mitch chuckled, he pulls his husband into his arms. Sighing softly, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

_ All because of the damn flower crowns.  _ He thought with a smile.


End file.
